Chikyuugi (Amor Inmortal)
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Acaso existirá un amor inmortal por el mundo estará, y lo voy a encontrar... Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal, su niñez facil no fue, pues no solo él creció, a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor..
1. Chapter 1: prólogo

_**Disclammer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_

 _ **Vikturi~**_

 ** _Advertencia!_**

Esto es yaoi (Yoi) si nl te gusta el genero no lo leas

 **Summary:** **Acaso existirá un amor inmortal por el mundo estará, y lo voy a encontrar...**

 **Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal, su niñez facil no fue, pues no solo él creció, a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor..**

* * *

 **Prólogo...**

 _Los reinos estaban conformados por 6 grandes naciones agua, viento, tierra, fuego, Luz y Oscuridad. Pero no solo eso sino que también las personas estaban dividas en Alfas, Betas y Omegas, pero había una raza de la que nadie sabía o al menos los gobiernos hacían lo posible para ocultarla, Gamma, era la rama escondida de los tres existentes._

 _Las personas podían controlar solo un elemento y este por lo general era el reino al cual pertenecían. Algunos matrimonios mixtos surgían pero y el fruto de esa unión heredaba el poder de gen mas fuerte en el._

 _La clase mas alta y los Reyes eran Alfas pues su instinto de protección hacía que fueran los candidatos perfectos._

 _Los Betas eran los siguientes, por lo general eran los consejeros o ala gente mas normal del pueblo._

 _Mientras que los omegas eran considerados las prostitutas del pueblo pues los Celos los hacían que fueran sumamente factibles a que los Alfas y algunos Betas se aprovecharan de ellos, algunas beses los que nacían entre los nobles si corrían con suerte de no ser abandonados eran utilizados como moneda de cambio, Tu te casas con mi hijo Omega y garantizamos la paz, o al menos eso era lo que se pretendía._

 _Más sin embargó los Gamma que solo los sacerdotes sabían quieres eran los utilizaban para otros fines. Pues a pesar de que cada persona solo podía o estaba genéticamente predispuesto a solo manejar un elemento las familias reales solo sus Alfas nacían con la característica de manejar los 4 elementos principales, solo las familias reales de los reinos Luz y Oscuridad podían manejar uno extra. Pero volviendo a los Gama ellos también a pesar de no ser herederos al trono (hasta el momento) podían manejar los 4 elementos y aveces en casos extraordinarios manejar un elemento oscuro o luminoso. Ellos eran los guarda espaldas de sus reyes, ellos darían su vida por ellos. Un gama podía nacer con la apariencia y olor de un Alfa, pero este podía dejar en cinta rápidamente a cualquier omega, beta o aun mismo alfa, si nacía beta este podía concebir mas fácil que un Beta normal con pareja Beta, Alfa u Omega. Pero si este era Omega, no solo era extremadamente fértil, sino que a demás podía concebir a las tres especies existentes sin problema en su organismo o afectarle._

 _Las familias reales son._

 _Reino fuego Plisetsky._

 _Reino Agua Chulanont._

 _Reino Tierra Altin._

 _Reino Aire Sakurada._

 _Reino Luz Nikiforov._

 _Reino Oscuridad Katsuki._

 _Actualmente la familia Plisetsky eran con formados por la reina una Alfa y su esposo omega, sus dos Hijos Yuuri y Minami. Un omega y un Omega._

 _La familia Chulanont estaba compuesta por un alfa viudo y su único hijo Alfa de nombre Phichit._

 _La familia Altin esta firmada por su rey Alfa y su esposa sus dos hijos Milla y Ali. Dos Alfas, una chica y un chico._

 _La Familia Sakurada por un matrimonio de dos Alfas, el cual tenían a sus dos hijos Jun un alfa y a su hija Rin omega._

 _Por ultimo estaban las familias Nikiforov y Katsuki._

 _Ambas eran conformadas por dos dolidos matrimonios entre un alfa y un omega... pero la diferencia era que los Katsuki tenían tres hijos dos alfas y un omega. En cambio los Nikiforov solo tenían un niño este era Alfa._

 _Pero mas aya de estas naciones existe una leyenda una que dice que el sol se enamoro de la luna y estos a veces baja y reencarnan como humanos para amarse una vez mas..._

 _' Por el mundo olvidará nuestro amor que era inmortal, Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón, No lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor, No acepto que ya no esté, por el mundo lo he de encontrar, Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal, su niñez facil no fue, pues no solo él creció, a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor, El destino lo traerá, muy pronto, a mi mundo él volverá, sé que en mi, piensa donde sea que esté, Esto es más fuerte por que es amor... Inmortal.' - susurra alguien al viento_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer! Esperó su Re, consu mentaario, tomatazo o lo que gusten!_

 _XD_


	2. Chapter 1: leyendas

_**Disclammer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_

 _ **Vikturi~**_

 ** _Advertencia!_**

Esto es yaoi (Yoi) si nl te gusta el genero no lo leas

 **Summary:** **Acaso existirá un amor inmortal por el mundo estará, y lo voy a encontrar...**

 **Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal, su niñez facil no fue, pues no solo él creció, a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor..**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 _Se dice que los dioses son seres muy poderosos, y entre ellos sólo se podían casarse la luna estaba enamorada del sol pero ella no lo podía tocar, cansada de llorar el amor del sol ella creó a un bebé y lo crió como su hijo el pequeño se convirtió en la luz de la luna, y también era un Dios, encargado de noche tras noche ver que todas las criaturas duerman y tengan dulces sueños. Pero el sol no se quedo atrás y tuvo un hijo el cual su deber era ayudar a los humanos a despertar y ser un niño que ayuda a los indefensos, y por ningún momento debían los hijos de los dioses encontrarse_

– ¿Porque no mamá? – pregunto un niño a su madre.

– Yuri~ si quieres entender escucha la historia... – dijo la mujer al niño.

– perdón... – dijo bajito y agacho la mirada.

– no estés triste... Yuri, mejor ve con tus hermanos a Jugar – dijo para luego darle un beso a su madre y este salir corriendo detrás de sus hermanos mayores, una vez sola la señora sonrió y dirigió al patio donde sus tres hijos jugaban.

– es igual a usted mi señora luna... según cuentan las leyendas... solo espero que se encuentre y sea feliz... – dijo la señora dejando que su voz y mensaje se lo llevara el aire.

En alguna parte de uno de los reino dos personas charlaban

– ¡mamá, algún día encontrare a una omega tan linda como tú! – canto el niño.

– encontraras a un lindo omega que te adore eso es seguro ahora anda, Yuuri esta aquí ve a jugar con él – dijo la señora a su único hijo, y este se fue a buscar a su primo.

– Espero que sean Felices – susurro una vez sola rezando por la felicidad de su hijo y la pareja de este.

Cualquiera diría que por ser Alfa puro no tendría un destino, pero por desgracia en la piel de su hijo había un símbolo que decía lo contrarió. Los alfas identificaban a sus parejas por el olor, lastimosamente para ella su alfa era un campesino y el de su esposo era la reina alfa del reino tierra, pero como era de esperarse su esposo y ella habían llegado un acuerdo, el cual era que ambos te darían relaciones hasta concebir a un Alfa, no importando si era hombre o mujer, mas que nada para no lastimarse más, para fortuna para ambos habían tenido un Alfa Varón, su pequeña alegría y secreto de la Reina.

Años atrás...

 _– no te amo, y tu no me amas, pero tenemos un compromiso con el reino, así que tendremos que cumplir – dijo el rey de cabellera plateada y ojos verdes. Mientras veía a la hermosa dama de ojos Azules y cabellos negros._

 _– Lo se...– después de esa respuesta ambos acordaron nunca lastimarse o ser infiel, aunque su omega y Alfa estuvieran llorando por no tener a su pareja cerca._

 _La señora después del encuentro con su esposo, camino por los jardines de palacio, era una hermosa tarde y comenzó a llorar._

 _–¡Alguien, ayuda! – dijo hecha un mar de llanto._

 _– yo te ayudare, a cambio de una cosa. – dijo el hombre de cabellos rojos ojos azules mas oscuros que el cielo, y piel blanca._

 _–¿quien...quien es usted?– dijo asustada. La mujer._

 _– eso no importa, yo te ayudare, dejare que tu junto con tu esposo tengan la dicha de engendrar el cuerpo de la alma de tu hijo – dijo el Dios a la mujer – tu hijo, esta destinado a morir, pero si ese niño lleva el alma de mi hijo este vivirá, y ya que esperas a un alfa el podría elegir a su pareja, se que **ella** no dejara a su hijo en una clase inferior a la que se merece por ser lo que es._

 _– mi... bebe... podría... morir... – dijo impactada. – ¡has lo que tengas que hacer pero yo quiero a mi bebé viva! – dijo con decisión y él dios supo que había elegido a la progenitora correcta._

 _Después de aquel encuentro ella tuvo un parto algo difícil, pero su bebé estaba a salvo, y hoy corría por los pasillos del palacio, su esposo y ella dormían en la misma cama, y debes (rara vez) ambos hacían cosas de casados pero con mucho cuidado de no tener más crías._

* * *

Reino oscuro.

La reina estaba feliz de ver a sus 3 hijos vivos, ella recordaba cada parto. Ella corrió con la suerte de tener a su pareja destinada como marido, sus hijos mayores eran Otabek y Mari, Otabek era un niño de cabellos negros y ojos de color ámbar*, y Mari era castaña con puntas de color amarillo, ambos habían sido un parto y embarazó difícil al ser dos alfas y ambos querían predominar sobre el otro.

Cuando creyó que ya no sería madre, la vida le trajo a su pequeño omega, Yuri... el niño sería en un futuro el protector de su hermano Otabek, por lo que los sacerdotes lo llamaron Gama, un omega mitad Gama, pero había algo más, algo por lo que ella y su esposo no sentían al niño como si fuera de ellos, actuaba frente a su hijo y de cierto modo esperaba que fuera feliz... pero había algo en su hijo que la hacía sentir extraña y mas con aquella marca en el pecho que veía a diario y que por extraño que parezca estaba como porta de aquel libro que su hijo menor le hacía leer... un sol incrustado en su pecho aquél tatuaje que había tenido desde que nació, una marca perfecta. A demás que su hijo no era normal, sus hijos Alfas caminaron al año con ocho meses, sus primeras palabras fueron Mamá y papá, respectivamente, pero su hijo hablo a los 9 meses, y para sus cortos 3 años se le entendía a la perfección como si tuvier años, y había caminado a los 8meses. Sin duda aprendía rápido, y por si fuera poco la primera palabra de su hijo había sido Luna.

Al pasar el tiempo vio como sus hijos se interesaban por distintas cosas, Otabek se interesaba mas por la literatura y Mari por la astronomía, pero... Yuri... era mas bien por la astronomía, le gustaba ver el cielo y contemplar lo, y había veces en las que encontraba a su hijo en los jardines.

* * *

Los 6 reinos sen trataban de 6 islas flotantes y que en distintos puntos se encontraban sus palacios, pero mas aya de ellos en el centro de aquel círculo se entraba el santuario. Un lugar que estaba formado por 2 casas, un recinto del patriarca y una cámara principal donde veneraban a los 3 dioses principales, sol, luna y Atena, y pronto todos los reyes se juntarían en aquella isla para ver a sus respectivos guardianes y sobre todo para presentar a sus herederos a los demás reyes.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus Rw!_

 _Algún comentario, tomatazo, u opinión para este cap?_


	3. Chapter 2: leyendas

_**Disclammer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_

 _ **Vikturi~**_

 ** _Advertencia!_**

Esto es yaoi (Yoi) si nl te gusta el genero no lo leas

 **Summary:** **Acaso existirá un amor inmortal por el mundo estará, y lo voy a encontrar...**

 **Mis sueños me llevaran a mi amor inmortal, su niñez facil no fue, pues no solo él creció, a la luna le pidió que calmara su dolor..**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: reyes.**

Todos y cada uno de los reyes había abordado una nave u dirigido a Sakura* era duro separarse de sus tierras pero no había de otra.

Al llegar después de 12 días exactos para cada rey llegaron al hermoso lugar una montaña conde 12 casas había, puesto que 2 casas pertenecían a un reino, es decir, el reino Tierra tenía dos protectores, uno que protegía al rey y uno que protegía y empezaba a ser educado para proteger a el futuro rey, todos estaban en el área de recepción una especie de coliseo que tenía dos caminos, uno que dirigía a las habitaciones y otro a las casas donde solo los Reyes (Alfas) tenían el poder de ir.

– bienvenidos– dijeron los sacerdotes y 6 de los 12 guardianes.

– gracias. – hablaron los reyes.

Una vez instaladas las familias en aquella explanada se reunieron las 6 coronas.

– reino Fuego– dijo el sacerdote o patriarca.

– buenas noches, como es de esperar no ha habido cambios en mi familia. – dijo la imponente reina. Ella era una hermosa Alfa de piel blanca cabello negro con un travieso mechón de color rojo y ojos verdes. – mi esposo – dijo y este se colocó 1 paso detrás de ella su esposo era rubio de piel algo bronceada, ojos café ámbar, cabello rubio. El hizo un asentamiento de cabeza en forma de respetó. – mi hijo Minami que es el que heredara el reino – Minami era un alfa* de cabello rubio, con un mechón color rojo como su madre, ojos ámbar y piel tostada. El niño hizo un asentamiento de cabeza y se paro alado de su madre, como le habían indicado, el niño tenía, 7 años. – mi hijo Yuuri – dijo señalando el menor que se puso de lado de su madre, el niño rubio, de ojos verdes, piel blanca, un omega. El pequeño con 4 años de edad.

– Gracias mi señora, – Dijo el patriarca – reino Agua –

– Buenas tardes, este año, solo reporto que mi esposa falleció en verano, – aún que ya todos lo sabían sólo era mera formalidad. – mi hijo y heredero Phichit. – el Rey de caballos castaños ojos café oscuro. Su hijo era una copia de el con la única diferencia que tenia cabello negro.

– lo sentimos mucho, nuestras mas sinceras condolencias– dijo el patriarca – reino Tierra – dijo después de un minuto de silenció.

El hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules, su esposa rubia de azúl. - nada que reportar mi hija Mila, tomara mi lugar cuando sea mayor – señalo a la Alfa de cabello Rojo y ojos azules de 8 años, – y mi hijo Ali – un pequeño alfa de cabello rubio y ojo azul. – ellos estaban en la misma situación del reino luz, el rey tenia a su pareja y esta era su sirvienta, pero a diferencia de aquél reino el no respetaba su esposa.

– si, siguiente reino Aire.

– buenas tardes, les presento a mi hijo mayor, 5 Jun Sakurada. – presento el rey a su hijo. El niño tenia 5 años, su cabello negro, ojos café claro. – y mi hija Rin dijo señalando a la omega de Cabello negro y ojo verde. La pequeña tenia 2 años.

– Rey luz y oscuridad por favor – ambos reinos se presentaban al unísono, ambos reyes caminaron al centro de la mano con sus hijos mayores.

– Mi hijo – dijeron los dos a la vez. – Viktor / Otabek. – todos miraron a los niños, ambos tenían 8 años Otabek tenia ojos ámbar y Viktor ojos azules, Otabek tenia cabellos color negros mientras que Viktor los tenia color grisáceo platinado. Ambos niños se miraron de mala gana.

– a demás quiero presentar a mis dos hijos menores – dijo y los niños se acercaron – Yuuri y Mari. Todos conovian a Mari Katsuki, la niña de cabellos castaños ojos café claro ambos niños se parecían en medida extraordinaria sus progenitores, pero el pequeño Yuuri tenia algo de diferencias, le niño de no mas de 3 años, cabellos negros como los de su hermano mayor, pero sus ojos eran diferentes eran Cafre cobrizo, su piel era algo mas pálida de que todos, todos deberían decir que ese niño no era hijo del Rey oscuro. Pero no ese niño tenia los olores de sus padres pues aún siendo pequeño el cachorro aun no producía su propio olor.

– bienvenidos, – dijo el patriarca para evitar que alguien dijera algo.

La fiesta al aire libre se hizo, todos estaban festejando cuando el pequeño Yuuri salio de la vista de su familia internándose en un pequeño jardín.

– hermoso – dijo cuando vio un jardín de rosas blancas y azules.

– tu, ien eres – dijo Yuri.

– mi nombre es Yuuri y el tuyo, dijo el pelinegro a un rubio.

– Yuri – dijo de mala gana.

– je creo que sera un problema – dijo el pelinegro.

– Shi. – concordó el niño

– Yurio, ¿te parece bien? – pregunto al mayor.

– ya que. – dijo enojado el Rubio

– Yuri ¿donde estas? – gritaba Minami.

– ¡aquí! – dijo el niño.

– ho, haciendo amigos, un gusto – y cuando le iba a estrechar la mano a Yuuri, Yurio no lo permitió.

– ¡no toque a Mi cevito! – grito el rubio abrazando al menor.

– Yuri Katsuki – dijo el pelinegro con algo de dificultad.

– baya, el Cerdito habla bien...

\- continuara...

* * *

See soy mala xD

Notas.

* creo que no aclare lo de los ojos ámbar, he investigado y Otabek tiene ojos café oscuro, pero para que de más a tono al color de ojos de los Katsuki, decidí poner ojos ámbar.

Nota2: las faltas de ortografía cuando Yurio habla son al propósito, recuerdan que los niños a los 4 años apenas se les entiende.

–

* * *

 _Gracias por sus Rw!_

 _Algún comentario, tomatazo, u opinión para este cap?_


End file.
